


Looks Red, Tastes Blue

by Its_a_yoke



Series: A Lesson In Romantics [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, PWP, Shower Sex, Smut, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_a_yoke/pseuds/Its_a_yoke
Summary: After that there were no words and no explanation. It may had been the haze of the foggy shower room and forgiving illusion of solitude. George leaned in and his tongue sunk past Alex’s lips, Alex moaned, and the softness echoed in the electricity spreading across George’s skin.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell
Series: A Lesson In Romantics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853380
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Looks Red, Tastes Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first Geolex (is that even their ship name??) fic and honestly i dont even know how i thought of this.   
> Enjoy~

_A person gets a designed tattoo during their teen years to match with a tattoo of their soulmate. When you find your soulmate, you are literally fitting two halves together to make one whole. You feel a sense of finally being complete and finding your missing piece. Finding your soulmate can be both a blessing and a curse. It's a blessing if you meet and stay together, but a curse if you meet but the timing is wrong or other obstacles get in your way and you are forced to be apart. Once you feel that soulmate connection you are never the same again. It is a powerful invisible force that only you and your other half can feel. Your soulmate is the one who challenges you, drive you crazy, stir your deepest passions and ignite your deepest triggers. In other words, who wouldn’t want a soulmate._

“Thanks for today, guys. See you later!” Lando exclaimed as he took out his backpack from his locker after they finished their karting session.  
“Oh, are you leaving right away?” Alex asked, looking at Lando who was already making his way out of the locker room to the parking lot.  
“Yes, there is a new CoD update! I need to get home asap. So bye!” he rushed to reply as he run off.  
“That’s typical. He probably won’t even shower or eat dinner before playing,” George shook his head.  
“Come on now. Have some faith in him,” Alex laughed.

“No, don’t give me that. Don’t give me that, Alex. You know exactly how he is,” George turned to look at Alex and laughed himself. Their eyes met and both of them shared a worried look, the mood shifting at that moment. Both worried about their best friend, knowing Lando’s time was running out, his last year of teen years approaching.

They knew his mental health was getting worse and worse with each year and they tried to help him the best they could, going on trips, trying to do plenty of activities together so none of them have time for overthinking. Both, George and Alex, got their soulmate tattoos pretty early on and even though they hadn’t met their soulmates yet, knowing that they are out there gave them hope. They couldn’t even imagine how Lando felt. 

“It will be okay, he will be okay,” Alex whispered.  
“I hope so, he deserves the world. Hopefully, he will find his soulmate after we join Formula One the next season. Heck, I hope we finally find ours!” George smiled a bit, his eyes squinting.  
“I hope so too! I really want to meet them,” Alex smiled. 

“Are you going home as well or showering here?”  
“Here, I am picking up my siblings and going straight to Mc Donald’s from here,” Alex said as he got rid of racing suit and took out a towel and his showering supplies. “You?”  
“I’m showering here as well, I don’t want to stink up my car,” George laughed. Alex waited for him to get his things ready and together they made their way towards the shower room. As they come in Alex realised that the shower room didn’t have any cubicles. It was just a big room with 10 shower heads and little shelves to put their things on. His face went tomato red in 3 seconds.

He remembered showering there as a little kid, but it was different back then. And of course, he saw George shirtless before, the boy liked his freedom, but showering naked right next to him will be different. Said boy didn’t look bothered at all as he made his way to on of the shower heads, getting rid of his clothes right on.  
Alex quickly made his way over to the shower head next to him to not make things weirder than they already are. He thought about showering on the other side of the room, but he was sure George would make some kind of remark about it. 

_Okay Alex, just do not look his way and you will be fine._ He thought to himself as he heard George to turn the shower on. _Just do not look._ Alex repeated as he quickly got rid of his clothes and turned on the shower.

As George heard the water pouring next to him, he could not help himself as he looked over. Alex had his head stuck under the shower head, his eyes were closed, and his face was tilted up. With a sigh he let his head down and let the hot water rush down his back. George watched as the water dripped down his body, down his chest and stomach, rushing over all his well-defined muscles. George bit his lip at the sight of water dripping down Alex’s pulp ass.  
George got lost in his observing as he run his eyes over Alex’s body repeatedly. Suddenly, his eyes caught a sight of something on his pelvic bone and he thought he was just dreaming. As Alex moved again, George could see the small flower tattoo staring right at him. George knew the look of the tattoo by heart because it was the same one as he sported on his pelvic bone.

“It is you!” George whispered which distracted Alex from his head space as he looked over at George. George’s eyes were still glued to the tattoo and Alex’s confusion was answered when he spotted the tattoo on George’s pelvic.  
George stepped towards him as if he was in a trance and reached forward to touch the tattoo softly with the tips of his fingers. A shiver shot up Alex’s spine as well as George’s fingertips burned with sensation. Both of their tattoos glowing softly at them proudly showing that magic just happened.

“Oh my god,” Alex whispered and look into George’s eyes in awe and shock.  
“Oh my god indeed,” George breathed out. Shakily George takes Alex’s face into his hands and slowly tug him to his direction. As if he was still afraid of Alex turning him down. Their kiss started off slow and shy but turned deep and urgent very quickly. Alex’s hands coming on George’s hips, squeezing them and then his finger moved down, running over his soulmate tattoo softly. 

Both of the boys were high on the news, they didn’t even realize a weight had lifted of their shoulders. Everyone always talked about finding their soulmate but ever since Alex got his tattoo there was this deep hidden fear of losing George and vice-versa. To both the other represented home, their fitting puzzle piece, they had been friends for so long that they didn’t remember the time before having each other in their life. They always challenged each other, drove each other crazy, stirred their deepest passions and ignites their deepest triggers yet the bond they had always felt natural and grew stronger and stronger. 

“Thank God, it is you!” Alex mumbled against George’s lips. George slowly withdrew himself and smiled brightly.  
“I love you,” he said.  
“I love you,” Alex beamed at him back.

After that there were no words and no explanation. It may had been the haze of the foggy shower room and forgiving illusion of solitude. George leaned in and his tongue sunk past Alex’s lips, Alex moaned, and the softness echoed in the electricity spreading across George’s skin.

Without thinking George moved across Alex’s jaw and down the gentle slope of his neck. His tongue was on Alex’s collarbone slowly sucking the soft skin while Alex kept on whimpering. His needy moans echoing through the empty room.

George backed Alex against the wall as his tongue slowly made his way back up. Both of them were hard at this point, George took both of their cocks in his hand and started slowly stoking them. Alex couldn’t help himself as he threw his head against the wall, giving George even more access to his neck. George didn’t waste any seconds as he slowly bit right in. George continued jerking them off for a while as he brought Alex in for another kiss.

“We don’t have to do this here. If you want we can stop right now and make this as romantic as it can get,” George looked into Alex’s eyes after they broke apart.  
“If you stop right now then I’ll kick you in the nuts. We have our whole lives to have plenty of romantic sex. Now, I just need you to fuck me like you mean it,” Alex looked back at George determined. George didn’t need to be told twice as he was on Alex right that second.

“God, I really do love you,” he managed to whisper against Alex’s lips. After that George stepped back and quickly turned Alex around, making him catch himself against the wall as he arched his ass out a little. George reached over towards his toiletry bag and took out a small bottle of lube.  
“Of course, you would have lube on you,” Alex laughed as he looked at George over his shoulder.  
“Well, at least one of us has to be prepared,” he winked back at Alex.

George knelt down and ran a finger along Alex’s crack, down between his legs to his balls and back to his hole again. Alex moaned loudly and leaned his forehead against the tiles closely, the tiles cool against his hot body. 

It was wet and humid everywhere, the small room quickly getting fogged up. George was circling two fingers in his ass and Alex was looking at how his moans fogged up the cold tiles. He felt anchored as he backed up against George’s fingers. They were on the third one in right then and George managed to find his prostate with his long fingers. His back arched, fingernails scratching against the wet tile and for a brief minute the world around him ceased to exist.

After George deemed him prepped enough, he quickly stood up and spun Alex around. He gave him a quick kiss as he pushed his back against the wall and took his leg up to wrap it around his torso. Slowly, he moved his hand up Alex’s leg and stopped at his tattoo. He traced the outlines of it and Alex shivered at the energy that shot through him. 

George gripped Alex’s shoulder and his thigh as he lined up his cock just right. Alex twitched as George pushed in, the bond sending heaps of tingly energy throughout his body, lingering there. As George started to move, him grinding up and in and Alex pushing back down, he moved in for a kiss. None of them having enough oxygen in ended up in their moans just being tangled together in the shared air. 

Alex was full, whole, complete for the first time and he arched his back off the wall to get closer to George. George started a hard, firm rhythm as he knew both of them would not last long and Alex moaned against his shoulder. One leg supported him on the ground, his other one firmly wrapped around George. George’s hand painfully grabbing at it and Alex knew there would be a mark the next day. 

The only thing you could hear echoing were the slaps of George’s own skin against Alex’s, of George’s balls making contact with his firm ass and the loud moans escaping their lips. George felt Alex was close to his orgasm, so he moved his hand from his thigh towards his cock and gave him a few strokes. It didn’t take long for Alex to cum all over George’s hand and his tummy.

George pulled out Alex and was about to finish himself off, but Alex quickly detangled himself from him as he dropped on his knees. He pushed George’s hand away as he took him into his mouth, taking his as deep as he could. George had to resist the urge to thrust into his mouth as Alex was already chocking a little, all his actions a bit too quick and messy. He took a hold of Alex's head, trying to guide his rhythm, knowing he didn't need much. Alex made a muffled chocked sound which resembled a moan that sent vibrations all over George’s dick.

George looked down, his hands holding Alex’s face as the other was busy taking him all in, slowly bobbing his head and teasing him with his tongue. Alex looked up with hooded, teary eyes as if he felt George’s intense stare at him. Next thing he knew, he was coming hot right down Alex’s warm throat. He held Alex’s head in place until he heard Alex’s chocking coughs.  
“Fuck, sorry.” George lets go and quickly pulled off.  
“It’s…It’s okay.” Alex said hoarsely, his voice not really working. Both of them just staring at each other breathing quickly.

The dizziness subsided, leaving George barely standing and Alex still kneeling in front of him. George quickly got down and wrapped himself around him. Alex’s face buried in his neck as they cuddled on the ground. Both still trying to get down from the high of finding each other and the incredible high of orgasm. The water on the ground was cold but Alex’s body was warm, and it still felt shocks of energy through George’s body. Both of them feeling at peace even in this uncomfortable conditions.

“I love you,” George murmured against Alex’s hair, giving him a soft kiss.  
“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... that's it! I'd like to do Lando's soulmate story next, but we will see.   
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!   
> As always, you can come throw rocks at me on tumblr @loving-ricciado


End file.
